


didn't you know that he loved you?

by Queen_Of_Sarcasm



Series: Just Little Boys Playing Dress-up [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, But like one thing of it, Child Death, Flower Symbolism, Found Family, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I used lyrics of I Don't Wanna Die by the Unicorns, Major character death - Freeform, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Realistic Minecraft, Song fic?, mentions of abuse, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Sarcasm/pseuds/Queen_Of_Sarcasm
Summary: "But it was not your fault but mineAnd it was your heart on the lineI really fucked it up this timeDidn't I, my dear?Didn't I, my dear?".-Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons---------------------------------------------My interpretation of the festival/Tubbo's execution.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbursoot & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Quackity, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Series: Just Little Boys Playing Dress-up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951354
Comments: 8
Kudos: 160





	didn't you know that he loved you?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This fic takes place in the same universe as my fic "who broke that poor boy?" but it is not canon to the universe. You don't need to read the other fic to understand what is happening here but just a quick disclaimer. Alright, on with the one-shot, enjoy!

_ “I spotted the glow over the mountain, tonight _

_ My turn to turn in just when the weather's getting nice.” _

You can’t seem to find the words.

You are up on the podium, giving your speech. You don’t really believe any of the words that the devil told you to say but you can’t really say anything else, except the phrase. The words that your eldest brother told you to say are on the tip of your tongue, they feel like poison that you just want to spit out.

But, you just can’t. You were given the ultimatum but you don’t know if you want to do it. The idea of killing all of these people makes you feel sick. You are barely paying attention except to the sight of your brothers watching you from a nearby roof that you don’t know what you are saying until your speech has ended.

You feel all of your anxiety fade, knowing that you don’t have to make the decision but then the devil looks at you, and asks the simple question if you have anything left to say (but he has a cruel, fanged smile and your bruises ache at the sight). You feel panic rise up in you and the phrase slips out, the word vomiting out of you, and you can almost see the words physically, they look like a ash-black snake.

You stand there, your hands slightly shaking and you just breath, trying to calm your anxiety while you can barely see your older brother running to the button, a grin across his face. But, you are brought back to when the devil begins stepping forward to you. He takes one step, then another, his dress shoes seemingly to echo on the stage’s wood (they faintly remind you of the sound of swords clashing together).

You step back, leaning up against the chair (the throne) behind you and as you do, you feel walls begin to form around you. Before you can blink, yellow concrete (the yellow concrete reminds you of the walls that used to surround your old home, keeping you safe from the outside world, now it is the other way around) has sprouted up around you, keeping you stuck and a small wooden fence is in front of you, with a gap in between that faces out to the crowd before you (you think with a faint pain that you are glad that it is you not your twin in here. You know he has always been terrified of small spaces).

Your vision of the crowd, who are all starting to seem panicked, the baker staring at you in fear and even the fox seems nervous. This sight is broken however by the sight of the devil and the raider. The devil just smiles at you and the raider smiles too (but you see a slight fear deep in his eyes, one that you recognize from the meetings, where you both have to dodge drinks being thrown at the walls by the devil).

The devil just stares at you and you ask him nervously what he is doing. He just chuckles and tells you that he is not an idiot. He knows what you have been doing and your world crashes in, your heart skips a beat and your hands grip on your sleeves). 

_ “And there's no one to stop this Nobody to loosen death's firm grip on me.” _

The devil leans in and tells you that he knows about you being a filthy traitor, he knows that you have been giving information to the enemy. He has seen this all happen with his own two eyes and that he won’t stand for this behavior any longer (if you could see outside of your box, you would have seen your twin begin to cry, you would see him begin to panic and you would even see your eldest brother stop in my madness for a second, it broken by the fact that you are in danger).

You don’t even have the energy to tell him that he is wrong, you know that you have been caught red-handed. You just ask him, your voice shaking, what is going to happen to you. He just asks you if you know what happens to traitors. You don’t even get to reply before he looks at you with a look that sends ice into your veins (this is the man that pushed the poet into lava, this is the man who gave the golden apple to a mortal, this is the man who tore himself out of the void with barely a sweat).

The devil just says, 2 words,

nothing good.

With this, the devil turns around, arms outstretched and he asks for your older brother, the warrior, to come up to the stage. You blink and resist the urge to laugh, why would he ask for your older brother? What is he going to do? He is on your side and even if he wasn’t, he is still your brother (this is what you should think, no kid should be afraid of their siblings. I’m sorry that that wasn’t true for you).

You see your older brother get up from his chair, a nervous and hesitant look on his face. He keeps his new trident and his crossbow at his side. He walks up to the stage, his hair in an extra tight braid and his armor shining in the day’s light. He manages to step up to right in front of you and he gives you a confused look that almost makes you laugh from relief that you at least have someone here to protect you.

The devil appears in the gap next to your older brother and he puts a hand on your older brother’s shoulder (your arms ache in sympathy). The devil grins at you and just tells your brother to take you out. You freeze up when he says, a small flame of panic begins to fire up in your heart.

You see a nervous smile begin to emerge on your older brother’s face as he begins to joke that there aren’t any restaurants around. You feel a nervous chuckle emerge from your lips, but you go quiet when you see the furious look in the devil’s eyes. The devil’s face goes stormy as he tells your older brother that he means that he needs him to kill you (you resist the urge to cry out at this statement).

You watch as an expression that you rarely see emerge across your older brother’s face, the emotion of fear. As the devil says this, you see the raider step forward again and he puts a hand on the devil’s arm asking if we can just talk about this. The devil glares at the raider and just grabs the man’s wrist tightly before pushing him away. 

The devil whips his head back to your older brother and yells with what almost looks like shadows spilling from his mouth, that he needs you be killed right here, for everyone to see, and that it better fucking hurt! (You feel your communicator buzz at this and you look down to see a message from your twin saying that your older brother won’t hurt you. You already know that though).

You hear protests begin to emerge out of the crowd, the baker beginning to cry, beg that the devil have mercy on you. The fox says that you should be executed here, in the middle of a festival. No one else really says anything else besides nervous whispers and concerned looks (these people are mostly neutral but I think watching a child be shot with a single protest is as worse as shooting the bullet yourself).

The raider appears in your vision again, he almost seems to be begging that this imprisonment is enough, that execution is a little much, that we should do something different, you are just a kid but he pushed to the ground by the devil as he suggests this and the devil kicks him the stomach (you never scared of the raider, he was just someone who genuinely wanted to help but he was caught up in a liar’s tricks and turned into a scapegoat, someone to play the idiot).

The devil is screaming now at your older brother that you will be killed right this instant! You will be made an example of what happens to those who go against the devil! You push yourself against the walls of this concrete prison and feel tears begin to stream down your face. Your attention is turned to your older brother when you hear the sound of his crossbow get loaded with a firework (you and your twin told him to use fireworks instead of a bolt because it would be more stylish, you forgot however that the sparks would add even more pain to the victim).

You watch as your older brother lifts the crossbow up for it to be at your head.

_ “My prophecy is almost complete My finger's on the pulse (But where's the beat?).” _

You then feel yourself get pushed even more in the back of your prison, your head smacking against the concrete and you cry out at the sudden pain. You see your older brother’s hand out and you know he pushed you back. He looks at you with sorrow in his eyes (oh gods, is he actually going to do it? Even if he doesn’t, this image will be in your nightmares for years to come. The image of your life in your brother’s hands).

Your older brother whispers to you, his voice cracking, that he is so, so sorry. You feel the tears begin to stream even faster, and you resist the urge to scream. You faintly hear the screams of your twin as he tries to get to you but you can tell that he is being held back by your eldest brother (you are so sorry that you are leaving your twin alone, gods, even in your last moments, you are thinking of others above yourself).

Your older brother cocks the firework back and tells you, and only you, that he is going to make it as painless as possible (it is still death, every single death hurts, and it hurts even more people than its’ victim). You just stare at him with a shocked expression on your face and for once, you are afraid of your own brother. Sure, your eldest brother is going insane but you know that at the end of the day he wouldn’t hurt you, right? (Wrong, your eldest brother just views you as another traitor, someone that he is willing to kill if you get in his way).

In this moment, time seems to freeze, as you watch your older brother pull the trigger on his crossbow and you watch the firework light up, and it starts the journey to its’ target. You see the baker jump out of her chair with tears pouring down her face, the fox just stands up in shock, the raider is just staring with his mouth open, the devil is grinning and your older brother is unreadable. You see the light of the firework explode……

(When you and your twin were both 9, your older brother came home covered in blood one night. This was nothing new, but this time, you two boys were actually brave enough to ask why your older brother comes home covered in your blood. You asked your dad and your eldest brother this, and they just looked at each with understanding looks. They set you and your twin down and they explained that your older brother fights in a lot of tournaments where he has to kill other people).

(Your dad and your eldest brother say that they never told you two because they didn’t want you to be afraid of him but you two just laugh saying that you are fine with it, you know your older brother would never hurt you two, if anything, he protects you two. He loves you two and you two love him. Your dad and your eldest brother just look at each other and join in laughing. That night, you gave your older brother a dried iris, saying he could use it as a good luck charm for his next event, he still has it wrapped around his crown).

In this moment, as the light explodes, you finally recognize that look on your older brother’s face. It is the look of bloodlust, it is the look of the Blood God, not your brother, this is the face that every person who lost to him in a battle saw in their last moments, you are just another body in his killcount and you accept this fate. You helped your twin and eldest brother with their rebellion, you were alive for sixteen years, that is a pretty long time (it isn’t. Dear gods, why is this kid thinking he is a worthy sacrifice?).

You close your eyes and let out your final breath as you feel fire spark across your body and a pain explode in your chest. You let out a scream, then nothing. Nothing at all.

_ “DEATH: buckle up boys, we're going for a little ride.” _

(The devil watches this and is laughing. He got what he wanted, the traitor is dead. The split ends have been cleaned up. He is a bit mad about the fact that he got caught in the firework’s sparks but it doesn’t matter. Fire hasn’t hurt him for years. This is exactly what he needed, wasn’t even that hard. Huh, he should have done this sooner).

(The raider is laying on the stage, just staring. His suit and face is covered in little sparks that burn but the nausea that is in his throat is stronger. He didn’t want any of this to happen, he just wanted to make this country better, but he has made it worse. The kid didn’t deserve it. If he only could have fought back against the devil more, maybe the kid would still be alive. He has to get out of here, now, before he is on the chopping block next).

(The fox is just in shock. He can’t even mutter a single word, he doesn’t even fully know what happened. The boy that he once considered a little brother is dead, and he can’t do anything about it. He resists the urge to just fall to his knees. Oh gods, what is he even doing here? He needs to leave).

(The baker is sobbing. The poor boy didn’t deserve it. Why is no one sad? They all just seem to not be reacting, what the fuck is wrong with them? The grief is beginning to mix with anger deep down inside her. Her righteous fury is growing, this boy did not die for no reason. If no one else is going to do anything, she will).

(The poet, his eldest brother, is just observing this with no emotions at all. He feels deep sorrow and grief trying to crawl itself out of his heart and a single tear falls down his face but he buries these feelings deep down inside. He just feels disappointed, this is getting in the way of his plans. Gods, couldn’t that kid just stay alive for a few more minutes?)

(The hero, his twin, is breaking down. He is just on his knees, on his rooftop, screaming loud for all to hear. His voice, such a heart-breaking sound, full of such sadness. The other half of his soul is dead, what is he supposed to do now? He has nothing left. He is just hugging himself and the universe itself seems to mourn with him for this young boy’s life).

(The warrior, his older brother is full of bloodlust. The smell of blood is strong but it fades just as quickly and he is just left with the sudden realization of what he has just done. Oh no. He just killed his little brother, one of the people he swore to protect till the end of time. In his grief, he turns to the crowd and reloads his crossbow. He shots).

(The survivor, his dad, is filled with a deep unease. He is in another world far from here but something deep inside his soul has felt off. It has felt weird for a while now but it is growing, and just now, it feels like someone just stabbed him. He stares off into the horizon, a worried look on his face. His boys are in trouble, he just knows it).

(The gentle, the poor boy, is safe now. He didn’t deserve this, neither of them do. But the other half of his soul is still alive. Don’t hurt him even more than you already have. You were supposed to be his family, what have you done? What have you done?).

_ “Death! I just want one more breath! Can you grant me one more please?”. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry, if this is too angsty. The entire stream was a mess but this whole event I realized is extra sad in my AU. Sorry, if it is a little weird, I wrote it in one night so there might be some grammar mistakes, sorry! Anyways, please kudos, bookmark, comment, and subscribe to the series if you want! I wrote really hard on these and I plan to write more! Have a good morning, afternoon, night, wherever you are!


End file.
